


Return The Favor

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Flirting, Hook-Up, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a habit for almost burning his apartment complex down while cooking. His new neighbour helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that needed to be written. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I'm teacuphaz on tumblr if you wanna come chat!

“Cookin’ in my underwear ‘cause I am a grooown up… cookin’... with no clothes on…” Louis sang to himself, pouring the pancake batter he’d just made into the preheated pan on the stove in his apartment. Living alone had its privileges, and never wearing clothes was one of them.

It was one of Louis’ occasional days off and he woke up late, rolling out of bed to make breakfast like any other day. This particular day, however, he’d chosen to forgo his usual egg on toast and make himself pancakes. Louis let the batter sizzle in the pan, checking in the fridge for a more festive drink than orange juice to celebrate his day off. He spotted a bottle of cranberry juice he’d bought on a whim at the market last Sunday, mentally high-fiving himself and taking it out to pour himself a glass and set it on the table. 

Louis sprinted to the balcony, walking out the glass doors to check on his pitiful flower garden. He sighed, frowning at the wilted petals of the tulips he’d planted earlier that month. Gardening wasn’t his strong suit. Checking around to see if anyone was watching, Louis reached across to the neighbour’s balcony, plucking a few flowers to put in a jar as a centrepiece for his breakfast. Running inside, Louis emptied his toothbrush holder, filling it with cold water and placing the stems inside the makeshift vase.

Not a moment later, a loud beeping filled his apartment.

“Shit.” Louis cursed, running to the kitchen to see the smoke billowing from the unattended pan. He removed the burnt batter from the heat, tossing the pan in the sink and running the cold water over it. Grabbing a towel, he fanned the air by the smoke detector to no avail, glad that it was a Wednesday and that there weren’t many people in their apartments that would be disturbed by the alarm. After a few excruciatingly long minutes, the beeping stopped, and Louis was left with a smoky kitchen and burnt breakfast.

He sat at his small kitchen table, forehead in hand. The flowers sat in front of him, withering slightly from the smoke, and his juice seemed less appetizing in the light of his failure. This was hardly the first time Louis had set off the fire alarm, and by now, people just assumed there was no danger and refused to leave the building even as a precaution. Louis sat a few moments longer before there was a knock at the door.

Please don’t be an angry neighbour.

Louis dragged himself from the wooden chair, walking from the kitchen to the hallway and directly to the door, opting to look through the peephole.

Please don’t be an angry neighbour.

Much to Louis’ dismay, the person at the door was extremely tall, and he was unable to see the person’s face to judge whether or not to open the door or not. He reluctantly reached for the doorknob, turning it and opening the door to the stranger.

He was met with a chest covered by a black button-up shirt. Looking up, he saw two pale green eyes, peering down at him with amusement. This was not a face he recognized, though the person must live on the same floor as him, as not much time had passed between the alarm going off and this person appearing at his door.

“Hello.” The man spoke, pursing his lips tightly to keep from grinning. Louis nearly rolled his eyes at the seemingly judgemental pretense of this single word, but he caught himself, tongue in cheek, and forced a semi-polite smile.

“Come to lecture me, I reckon?” Louis let slightly too much sass slip out of his mouth, much to the stranger’s amusement. Did this person really think he was in the mood to have a conversation about his failures right now?

“It’s your day off.” The stranger spoke again, ignoring Louis’ question.

“That’s presumptuous.” Louis scoffed, unable to hold back his annoyance.

“Is there some other reason you’re home at eleven on a weekday with no clothes on?” Louis looked down. Fuck. He’d forgotten to put on clothes to answer the door.

“If you must know, yes. It’s my day off.” Louis admitted, looking the man up and down. “Why are you here, other than to mock me?”

“I’m new to the building, and I was mid-evacuation when I noticed smoke coming from under your door and chose to valiantly come to your rescue. I can see now that you are perfectly capable of caring for yourself.” Louis could feel the sarcasm coming from the boy, but was too proud to be hurt.

“Perfectly fine. I’ll be going now.” He went to turn to go back into his apartment, but the stranger caught the door with a massive hand.

“You mean to say, you don’t need help cooking breakfast?” The man persisted. Of course he didn’t need help cooking breakfast! He was a grown man! Who did this stranger think he was, coming into his space and demanding to help cook breakfast? 

On second thought, having someone else cook breakfast didn’t sound half bad, and if this man was offering…

“Come in then.” Louis groaned, giving in to his neighbour’s crooked, teasing grin.

The boy walked into his kitchen without guidance, judgingly eyeing the flowers in the toothbrush holder and glass of juice on the table, eyes flickering to the pan in the sink.

“Do you often invite strangers into your home without asking their name?” Stranger boy grabbed the pan from the sink, chuckling at the charred mess of a pancake, cleaning the pan and placing it back on the stove. 

“What is your name?” Louis pouted at the attitude of the stranger, scowling to himself, unable to decide if he wanted to be angry or if he wanted breakfast.

“Harry. Harry Styles.” The man spoke, making Louis’ skin prickle with goosebumps for an unknown reason. “And yours?”

“Louis.” He breathed, sitting at the table as Harry stirred the pancake batter, letting the pan heat up before pouring some of the batter into the pan. “Louis Tomlinson.”

“Well, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry spoke, grabbing a plate from the cupboard, “I appreciate you not burning down the apartment on my first official day here. Now I know who to blame when the building burns down and the cops question me.”

“I’ve never burned the place down yet.” Louis defended himself, sipping his juice. “Besides, I need to eat.”

“There is only one solution.” Harry flipped the pancake, taking the butter and syrup from the fridge and placing them on the table in front of Louis. The boys made eye contact, Louis’ breathing growing shallow as he waited for Harry to finish. “I’ll just have to come cook for you more often.” Louis’ chest clenched slightly, stricken by the sheer confidence of the man he had not known five minutes earlier. For a split second, Louis considered whether he’d prefer syrup or Harry’s voice on his pancakes.

Harry spent a few more minutes cooking, filling a plate with pancakes and turning the stove off, placing the pan back in the sink. He turned, placing the plate in front of Louis, washed the pan, and left it in the sink to dry. Louis observed tentatively as Harry opened a drawer, taking out a fork and knife, and set the cutlery in front of Louis who had not touched the pancakes yet. Harry sat in the other chair, clasping his hands in front of him, and smiling towards Louis.

“You watched me cook them. You made the batter. They aren’t poison.” Harry reassured, nodding towards the plate in front of Louis. Hesitantly, Louis put butter and syrup on his stack of pancakes, cutting off a piece, and chewing carefully. “Are they up to your standards?”

Louis nodded.

As Louis ate, he observed Harry, who seemed to be observing him in the same manner. His eyes flickered over the large hands he’d seen catch the door earlier, admiring the long fingers and the rings he wore over his bony knuckles. Harry had his shirt buttoned all the way, and he suddenly felt very aware of the fact he was extremely exposed.

“You are wearing far more clothing than me.” Louis stated, unsure of how he wanted to solve this problem.

“Go put on some clothes then.” Harry suggested, but that sounded like such a chore. Louis could tell Harry was judging his laziness, but at this point, he couldn’t be bothered to care.

“It’s my day off. I don’t wear clothes on my day off.” Louis stated, chewing a mouthful of food as he watched Harry consider his options. The boy’s jaw clenched, accepting Louis’ response, and the long, bony fingers moved towards the top button of his shirt. One by one, Harry undid the buttons of his shirt without his eyes breaking from Louis, Louis’ eyes diligently watching the fingers carefully undo every button. Harry shrugged the shirt off his pale shoulders, exposing the skin and allowing the shirt to fall non-chalantly to the cool, tile floor. Louis peered under the table, motioning to Harry’s jeans, making eye contact with the boy again. Harry sighed, standing up, and reaching for his belt buckle. If this stranger was going to be in Louis’ home, it was going to be on Louis’ terms.

The long fingers elegantly undid the metal belt buckle and slid the leather band out through the belt loops, Louis caught himself staring as Harry fumbled with the button of his jeans, reminding himself to chew, and swallow. Moments later, Harry’s pants were on the floor beside his shirt, and Harry resumed his place in the chair, hands clasped together on the table.

“You’re not hungry?” Louis spoke with his mouth full, feeling oddly more comfortable now that they were both equally exposed. 

“No. I got up and ate at a normal hour, like the rest of the world.”

“It is my day off.” Louis growled, unable to be too angry with someone who made him breakfast. He sipped his juice to hide his blushing red cheeks.

“Did you grow these?” Harry asked, motioning towards the flowers on the table.

“No. Stole ‘em from the neighbour.”

“Arson and petty theft. My realtor never warned me I was moving in next to a criminal.” Louis sneered at Harry who grinned through closed lips, taking Louis’ glass and taking a sip of his juice. Louis froze for a split second, gauging whether or not he was comfortable sharing a glass with a stranger. Given the circumstances, he let it slide.

“This building was perfectly normal before you got here. I’ve never had a judgemental neighbour show up at my door on my day off before today.”

“Fine. I won’t check on you next time.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Louis pouted, finishing off the last of his pancakes. He didn’t mean to seem ungrateful for the breakfast, but this truly was one of the oddest experiences he’d had since moving into the building. Thankfully, Harry changed the subject without missing a beat.

“Do people often have to remove their clothes before dining with you? Or is that only on Wednesdays?” Harry teased, Louis choosing to ignore the boy with a dramatic eye roll. Louis stood up, rinsing his plate in the sink, and turned, leaning against the counter. 

“I’ll have to return the favour one day. By ordering takeout, of course.” Louis offered, Harry clutching his chest.

“You scared me there for a second. I thought I was going to have to be rude and tell you that I forbid to let you anywhere near a stove while in my presence for the rest of forever.” Louis truly didn’t want to laugh, but he found himself smiling, chuckling slightly. Harry stood up, bringing the butter and syrup back to the fridge, turning to face Louis.

“Anything else I can do for you?” Harry offered sarcastically, but Louis suddenly became very aware of the boy’s body. Harry’s fingers tensed and relaxed by his side, and Louis swallowed sharply.

“I’ve got no plans for the day.” Louis spoke, and he hoped Harry would get the hint that he didn’t want him to leave. Louis realized it had been a moment too long since he’d looked Harry in the eye, which he hoped would go unnoticed.

It didn’t.

“Is my nudity a distraction?” Harry laughed, stepping towards Louis, just within his personal space, but not close enough that it imposed. Louis considered lying, but opted for the truth, head nodding almost involuntarily as he maintained eye contact with the boy.

“Do you want me to put my clothes back on?” Harry suggested, and Louis shook his head. That was the last thing Louis wanted. He was sure Harry was moving ever so slightly closer, and every nerve in Louis’ body felt as though it was on fire. Louis chewed his lip nervously, freezing when Harry extended a hand and placed it on his hip.

“You like being taken care of.” Louis thought it was going to be a question, but Harry’s words came out as more of a statement. 

“It’s not every day that a very pretty boy comes over and makes me food.” Louis joked with a shaky voice, acutely aware of Harry’s fingertips pressing into the skin over his waistband.

“You think I’m pretty?” Harry asked, as though he didn’t already know the answer. Harry was incredibly handsome, and Louis would be surprised if the boy had ever in his life been told otherwise. Louis nodded. Eyes taking in the details of Harry’s body which was very close to his own. Louis’ eyes locked on Harry’s mouth, the dark red colour of his lips curving into a smile as he looked down at the smaller boy. Harry could tell Louis was normally quick-witted and confident, but that headstrong attitude seemed to waver slightly every time Harry made the slightest move.

“Unexplainably.” Louis was brutally honest, unsure of if he’s ever seen a more delicate yet strong jawline on an actual person. He had a feeling in his stomach that was new- usually, Louis controlled every situation he was in. Right now, he felt as though he had little control over the situation, of himself, and of Harry, which normally would seem like an awful thing. Right then, Louis felt reckless and uninhibited for the first time in a very long time, and he was okay with it.

“You’ve got a bit of syrup.” Harry spoke, using his hand to touch the boy’s mouth. Louis reached up to wipe his face, but his wrist was caught by Harry’s huge hands. “Allow me.” Harry moved his hand back up to Louis’ mouth, pausing momentarily, then leaning in to close his lips over the smaller boy’s.

Louis’ whole body felt as if he were on fire. He allowed Harry’s mouth to move slowly against his own, Harry’s hand holding his hip steady, his other hand on the side of the boy’s face. Harry’s lips parted, tongue licking across Louis’ lips gently, Louis gasping lightly through his nose. Harry pulled his lips away slowly, licking his red lips carefully as he stared down at Louis.

“You taste sweet.” Harry smiled, and Louis could hear his heart beating, blood rushing behind his ears. This gorgeous boy was undressed, in his kitchen, and kissing him. He wanted to act cool and confident and pretend that Harry had no power over him, but he couldn’t find the words to make it seem like he wasn’t absolutely desperate to feel Harry’s lips against his own.

“More.” He managed, and that was all the invitation Harry needed.

Harry slid his hands under Louis’ bum, lifting him up with ease and setting him on the kitchen counter so that they were the same height, hastily reattaching his lips to Louis’. The kisses were more feverish now, Louis eagerly using his tongue to explore Harry’s mouth. Their tongues moves messily, growing sloppier as Harry tightened his hold on Louis’ hips, asserting slight dominance and control over the eager boy. Louis wanted more and more of Harry, pressing himself impossibly closer against him.

“Up.” Harry motioned downward between kisses. Louis held himself slightly off the counter, just enough for Harry’s long fingers to lace under the waistband of his underwear and pull them off without separating their mouths. Harry’s mouth travelled from Louis’ lips down across his jawbone, sucking gently at the skin all the way down Louis’ neck, hand gripped tightly on Louis’ thigh. Louis gasped and moaned at the feeling of Harry’s mouth on his skin, whining desperately for more of something he never realized he’d needed. He still didn’t know what it was that he wanted, but he trusted that Harry was going to give it to him.

“The moment I saw your eyelashes, I knew I needed you.” Harry spoke against Louis’ skin, pulling back to look Louis in the eye. His face looked genuine and serious for a moment before Louis noticed the hint of a smile, and fuck- if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d seen in his whole life. Harry bent over, taking Louis’ hard cock into his mouth and sucking without hesitation, expertly using his tongue and peering up into Louis’ eyes to gauge the boy’s reaction.

Louis brushed the hair out of Harry’s eyes, involuntarily thrusting up into the boy’s mouth. He went to apologize but to his surprise, Harry didn’t gag- even for a second- making Louis thrust slightly again. Harry popped off his cock with a wet, beautiful noise, motioning for Louis to come off the counter. Within a few moments, Louis felt himself being bent over the counter, and Harry must’ve been on his knees, because Louis suddenly felt a warm, wet sensation between his legs, licking across his hole.

“Fuck!” Louis cursed, and he swore he felt Harry chuckle against him. “God… Fuck, Harry.” Louis whined, his voice coming out high-pitched and obscene, echoing backwards off the tile backsplash of his kitchen counter. The sensation lasted far shorter than it should have, Louis feeling Harry’s fingers prodding at him, spreading him open. Louis could have came right then from just the mental image of Harry’s long knuckles disappearing inside of him, grasping the counter to keep himself under control.

“You look so pretty like this, Louis.” Harry complimented, kissing Louis’ bum and lower back and biting gently through small growls as he fingered the boy open. Louis considered briefly that he should open the door for strangers more often if it turned out like this.

“Dear god, Harry.” Louis felt weak, leaning against the counter. He could feel himself leaking onto the kitchen floor, he was so ready. Harry kept worshipping his thighs and backside until Louis was far beyond ready, breathing heavily, unable to speak.

“Up.” Harry repeated, removing his fingers from Louis who gasped at his sudden empty feeling. Louis turned to face Harry who connected their lips once again, kissing more slowly now, walking Louis backwards until they were against the wall beside the fridge.

“Your lips are swollen.” Louis giggled, biting Harry’s lip between his teeth gently. They were swollen from the pressure of using his mouth on every inch of Louis’ body, red and puffy with the need to taste Louis’ skin. 

“Don’t tease me.” Harry half-threatened with a smile. He dropped his underwear in the same breath, both boys suddenly completely nude against each other. What a wonderfully weird feeling to have this tall, fit boy pressed up against his bare skin, Louis thought briefly. The warmth between their bodies was intoxicating, Louis pausing for half a moment to relish in the skin-on-skin contact. Harry spat into his hand, working it over his own cock slowly while time seemed suspended, moving so slow that Louis wished this moment would be over and last forever simultaneously. 

“But you’re hot when you smirk like that.” Louis admitted sheepishly, heart pounding harder as Harry’s face grew into a wilder, even more wicked grin. Louis was suddenly hoisted up against the wall, Harry pressing up into him with one swift motion. The smile on Louis’ face disappeared as a hot, full feeling encompassed his body, an ungodly moan escaping his mouth before he could even try to hold it back out of embarrassment.

“If you think I’m hot, you should see how you look right now.” Harry growled, fucking Louis steadily against the wall. Louis felt helpless, being held up by Harry’s strong hands and fucked at a steady pace. The pleasure was unbearable, and there was nothing Louis could do to ease the sensation even if he wanted to. 

“Oh my god, oh-” Louis was gasping, moaning over and over, holding onto Harry’s broad shoulders for something to grasp on to. 

“Harder?” Harry groaned, nibbling on Louis’ earlobe.

“I don’t know if I can- oh- take it…” Louis admitted, starting to go numb from overstimulation.

“You can take it. You can fucking take it, alright.” Harry complimented, keeping Louis steady.

“Harry. Please. I need to-” Louis could almost feel the waves of pleasure wracking his body- he was right on the edge of his high. Harry’s motions were steady and practiced, building up Louis’ orgasm with every stroke.

“Having breakfast made for you and getting thoroughly fucked. What a lucky boy. You going to come for me, baby?” Harry’s words sent Louis over the edge, flood of pleasure running through his wrecked body. His moans were throaty and high, and Harry moaned, Louis realizing that his noises were making Harry come at the same time. Louis’ pleasure nearly doubled at this realization, both boys whimpering in unison as they rode out their highs.

Louis blacked out in a state of post-orgasm bliss, relaxing into Harry’s arms, still holding him against the wall. It took a good few minutes before Louis was able to place his feet down onto the ground to hold himself up, shaky legs protesting while Harry pulled out. Louis felt himself leaking, shaking slightly at the sensation.

“You have a kink for being taken care of.” Harry stated. It wasn’t a question. Louis found himself blushing, grinning weakly at Harry’s disheveled, sweaty appearance. His hair was damp, skin flushed, and eyes bright; Louis was sure Harry looked even more perfect now than he had before if that were even possible.

“I have a kink for boys that look like you regardless of what they are doing to me.” Louis bit his own lip sheepishly. 

“The long fingers come in handy, yeah?” Louis was sure he could come again from just hearing those words. “Anyway, you probably shouldn’t be cooking until you know how not to burn the place down. Maybe, I could teach you.” Harry offered, picking Louis’ underwear off the floor and handing them to him, putting on his own and grabbing a paper towel to clean Louis’ come off his chest.

“I’d be willing to take lessons from you, yeah.”


End file.
